Una de las Serpientes La otra de las Águilas
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Fanfic sobre la razón por la cual Percy Weasley y Penelope Clearwater ya no son más pareja. Entrada de Gemma Farley. Penelope/Gemma. Pasado de Percy/Penelope. Futuro de Percy/Audrey. One Shot. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Una de las Serpientes. La otra de las Águilas****"**

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Harry Potter One Shot._

_22/06/2014_

.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo lo hace el argumento de este fanfic.**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**P**enelope Clearwater se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos.

Estaba completamente sola y eso era lo que deseaba.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Finalmente el día había llegado y le confesó a Percy que ya no podían salir juntos.

Que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

No quiso engañarlo ni lastimarlo pero simplemente ocurrió.

Obviamente Percy se quedó sorprendido por las acciones de su novia y se retiró. Sin palabras. Sin rabieta. Sin nada.

Penelope quedó atontada por la situación y sin saber que hacer realmente.

Ella esperaba que Percy le gritara y que la cuestionara por su infidelidad.

Es por eso que se encontraba desconcertada.

Con el correr de los días Percy se enfocó más en sus estudios.

Todo el mundo lo atribuyó a los exámenes y sus ambiciones planes pero ella sabía.

Era su manera de lidiar con la situación.

"_Deja de llorar prefecta"._

Penelope se exaltó al escuchar la voz. Esa voz que reconocía muy bien. Esa voz que correspondía a la razón por la cual había terminado con Percy Weasley.

Entrando al baño de prefecto se encontraba Gemma Farley, la prefecta de la casa Slytherin.

Una muchacha ambiciosa y muy segura de sí misma. Con cabellos y ojos marrones penetrantes. Penelope quedó cautivada desde que fueron asignadas como compañeras de actividades.

Tardaron hasta casi el último año en darse cuenta de los sentimientos por la otra. Bueno, en realidad por parte de la muchacha rubia de Ravenclaw. Gemma siempre fue muy directa. Penelope aún recuerda el sonoro beso en los labios que la otra chica le propinó luego de los OWL en quinto año. Eso la confundió todo el año y aunque Gemma pareció algo distante, Penelope pudo enfocarse en Percy no sin pensar de vez en cuando en la chica Slytherin.

Sin embargo, la situación ahora era muy diferente. Finalmente ambas estaban disponibles para comenzar su relación. Penelope no quería arriesgarse en lastimar a Percy y Gemma nunca se molestó en salir con alguien. Desde el inicio le dijo que estaba fijada en ella.

Penelope a menudo se sentía gratificada y sonrojada cuando escuchaba esas palabras.

Penelope observó tras las palabras de Gemma como se acercaba. Sus hermosas facciones más que elegantes la cautivaban. No tenía la menor duda de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Entonces Gemma se acercó y en un acto de dulzura pocas veces visto, le limpió las lágrimas. Luego acercó sus labios y procedió a fundirlos con los de Penélope.

Al principio era suave. Con ternura y calma. Penelope respondió con el mismo ahínco. Realmente le encantaba como Gemm besaba.

Batallaban con sus lenguas. Poco a poco se intensificaba en el beso. Podía sentirse algo de desesperación por lo ocurrido. Alivio porque estaban juntas. Libres porque Percy no estaba en el camino.

Pasaron pocos minutos y necesitaban tomar aire. Cuando dejaron de besarse, Gemma sonrió pícaramente mientras que Penelope acompañaba con una expresión tan relajada, como si el peso del mundo dejara de estar sobre sus hombros.

"_Gracias"._ Penelope sabía que había necesitado que Gemma la confortara y la chica Slytherin no la decepcionó.

"_Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites"._ Y era cierto. Gemma siempre estaría, especialmente cuando su relación se hiciese pública y las carreras de ambas sufrieran controvertidos rumores y sin sabores.

Sin embargo, ahora eran tan solo dos chicas enamoradas. Una de ellas Gemma Farley, de la casa Slytherin quien tenía la ambición de trabajar en el ministerio de magia y convertirse en una aurora como su héroe Rufus Scrimgeour. La otra muchacha, Penelope Clearwater, de la casa Ravenclaw se convertiría enfermera como su modelo a seguir Poppy Pomfrey.

Si alguien entrase en el baño en esos instantes, solo observaría a dos chicas enamoradas a las que no les importaba las rivalidades de las casas y tenían unos objetivos muy claros, más claro el potencial y ambición necesaria.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y tengan por seguro que en el futuro publicaré más historias del Universo Harry Potter.**

.

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

.

**Chau**

* * *

**XXXXX**

.


End file.
